


Standing Out to Fit Together

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Dave is secretly an art geek, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange/Blue Contrast<br/>While and after they've been cuddling, Dave really likes holding himself really close to John, breathing in synch, just because of how their colors look together.</p>
<p>He especially likes looking at John's face - mainly his eyes - through his own aura of orange, even if it'd take super good persuasion techniques to make him admit it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Out to Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from paual@dreamwidth

Davesprite considers himself an artist, so he understands how colors go together and what works and what doesn’t. After all, he ran a webcomic that thrives off of being shitty and that includes color choices; it takes skill to choose all the right colors, so it stands that it takes as much if not more skill to choose the wrong ones.

When he thinks about it, he’s almost grateful to the game. He can’t associate his pre-prototyped self or the current Dave with anything other than red, but now he’s entirely orange, a color that supports and brings out the best of blue.

Blue, of course, has always been John. After turning god-tier, he’s been draped in the color eternally, but even before that his Pesterchum color was such, not to mention his eyes.

If eyes are the windows to the soul, John’s soul is the sky on a bright, sunny day, a picture perfect blue that just draws people in and makes them smile. 

That’s how Davesprite feels every time they’re together, his normally stoic lips turning upwards as he falls into John’s arms, relishing in the way they fit together and practically glow, their respective colors mingling and contrasting in all the right ways. He almost wants to melt into John’s body, so their colors could coexist in a single entity like the symbol of yin and yang, and he tries his best to get as close as possible. His arms lock around the Heir’s frame, his body snug against his contours. Their chests rise and fall together, and for a little while, he can pretend they’re one person.

John laughs every time he does this, squirming just to give him a hard time as opposed to actually being uncomfortable. When they both settle down, Davesprite’s eyes tend to wander, making their way upwards to his friend’s face, where his sapphire eyes twinkle behind his glasses. 

After a certain point, his desires shift; no longer does he need to hold himself next to John, he wants to feel more, and his hands wander upwards to where his line of sight lies, his fingertips tracing the sides of his face before coming to rest on either side of those eyes. He sits up, practically on top of John, and it feels natural to lean in until their foreheads touch, the shades discarded long before this began so John has a clear look into Davesprite’s eyes as well.

John never breaks his gaze, his own hands wrapping around the sprite’s shoulders loosely. “You seem a little more…you know, touchy today.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I was just wondering if something was wrong.”

Davesprite hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t care to elaborate. Maybe at some point he’ll talk about how right it feels to be here like this, between colors and feelings and the look in John’s eyes that says he’ll always be there.

But not now. Now, he opens his wings and wraps them around the two of them. 

“I’m just sleepy. Want to take a nap?”

“Sure.”


End file.
